1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a detection device and more particularly to a device and method of determining position information of an object in an animal related treating device using a detection device that has an absolute sensitivity maximum with a wavelength between 400 and 570 nm, and/or that the light source has an absolute emission maximum with a wavelength between 400 and 570 nm.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO2008/030086, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a device for automatically milking a dairy animal, wherein a light source emits modulated light which is received in a 2D classification of light receivers. From measured phase differences between received and emitted light a 3D image of for example the udder can be obtained.
A drawback of the known devices is that they are often unable to determine a sufficiently accurate distance in practice. This is often undesirable, for example if the detection device is used to determine the position of, or the distance to, an udder or a teat of a dairy animal.
Therefore, the invention aims at providing a detection device which has an improved accuracy, in particular with respect to the distance information to be obtained.